Our World Is A Canvas
by MoriCartel
Summary: Kagome, (an aspiring art teacher), lives with her room mate Miroku. After two years worth of horrible blind dates, will she run into a most unlikely individual capable of ending the dating disasters? And perhaps heal wounds silenced long ago? (AU type)
1. Chapter One: Blind Date Disaster

Hi everyone,  
  
Just wanted to let you know, that I deleted this story to re-post because I was trying to edit chapters and things kept on getting botched up pretty horribly. So I decided to start from scratch again and therefore have lost what reviews I had. Chapter three has been edited with the explanation there. Working on chapter four soon. Ran into writers block, (again, explained in revised chapter three), and so I apologize deeply. Thank you for sticking with this story, again, I hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own the InuYasha characters however, "Yirou" is. He's simply thrown in for this chapter and probably won't be part of the story beyond this point. The story is mine and I encourage any feedback you folks have to offer. Second story I've posted so I hope it's alright. Don't know where the plot is going with it, so any suggestions might be taken into consideration. Thank ye kindly ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy.  
  
-MoriCartel '  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Our World Is A Canvas  
  
Chapter One: Blind Date Disaster  
  
The key slid into the lock easily and Kagome slipped inside limping slightly as she walked through the threshold and quietly closed the door behind her resetting the lock. Once her coat was neatly hung on the rack and her keys replaced on the proper wall hook she took a look around the place. The light was left on above the stove so she really didn't have to flick a light on to see where she was walking. At least something seemed normal and calm that evening. Her room mate obviously was out. 'Probably out on another date, knowing him.' she pondered with slight disgust and eagerly slipped out of her shoes. The clock on the microwave to her left read ten thirty-two. The open living room to her right didn't look really inviting so she opted to just head towards her room down the hallway ahead of her.  
  
It wasn't a large apartment, but it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and a spare closet next to the bathroom. It suited her well. She had moved in in the middle of her college career two years ago when her friend since middle school asked if she'd mind taking him in for a month until he could get on his feet again. Well, a month turned into two years and truth be told, she liked having a friend around to hang out with and talk to. So even if he never moved out and they grew old leaning on walkers in that small quaint apartment, she welcomed it without a second thought.  
  
She sat at the vanity, her face firmly planted in her hands propped up on elbows pining over the recent events of the night before. The whole night was a shamble. Her knee length black dress was now ruined, her hair now needed a completely new do from being singed, the heel of her left shoe was broken off completely, and her only decent pair of nylons were run through. "What a nightmare," she groaned to her reflection in the mirror. "I'm so glad it's finally over with." Just the sight of her hair, now in diverse lengths and frayed ends, was enough of a sign that it was time for bed. She hoisted herself from the cushioned bench and made her way to her dresser located on the wall to her right which rested a couple feet from her door to retrieve some form of sleep wear.   
  
It was convenient to have the vanity where it sat for she could easily peer through the doorway to scope out the rest of the household if need be. Her bed was set against the opposite wall in the corner complete with night stand and shelves built into the head board where a few favorite books, pictures, music cd's and other small knick-knacks were stored. With the money she had saved up from work, a nice television set was added to the décor proudly displayed in the corner a few feet from the edge of her vanity. Again with convenience, it already had a tape player and DVD player built in to save space, and she chose a type of stand with cabinets underneath for the massive quantity of movies and games she enjoyed.  
  
Once she had showered and changed into a soft silk like gown, she sat at her desk (a few feet from the end of her bed) and began to scribble a few notes in her journal before brushing out her hair and retiring for the evening. "Goodbye disastrous Friday. Never am I ever going to be conned into dating one of Miroku's friends again." With that pledge at eleven o'clock, she allowed herself to succumb to a well deserved rest.  
  
The sound of soft foot steps treading across the carpet floor went undetected was she so deep in sleep. Pleasant images of that new laptop she adored danced around her head and the oh so wonderful role playing games and such that it could be utilized for when she felt a nagging sensation probing what could be felt of a shoulder.  
  
He observed the crumpled mass buried under the thick bedding as he neared the edge of the bed. Sighing with the conclusion he wasn't heard and knowing she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he sat down gently and ran some tactical strategies for rousing her from sleep. 'I could yell at the top of my lungs like a banshee, but she'd deck me again like last time. Set the stereo next to her head and blast some form of screeching metal into her ear, but she'd deck me again like last week. Smoke detector? Nope. Same out come. Ice water over the head? Not likely. She'd kick me out for sure this time. Maybe I'll try something simple.'  
  
"Kagome?" he asked slowly. "Kagome, it's time to get up. It's already ten o'clock."  
  
Her reply: a simple groan face down in a fluffy pillow completely covered over with the blanket.  
  
"What was that?" he jabbed what he figured to be a shoulder. Not hard enough to bruise, but enough to ensure she wasn't dreaming. "Come on Kagome. I'll make coffee if you'd like."  
  
Another groan. "I'll make my specialty for breakfast: waffles! You just gotta get up first."  
  
The sheets were flung carelessly from her face and shoulders as slowly she turned an evil eye in his direction. Okay, it would have been more flame worthy if she weren't so groggy and disheveled looking. "Oh how lovely, you're up." she yawned before crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you have -any- idea what I went through last night?"  
  
"Went well?" he inquired.  
  
"'Went well?' he asks? Allow me to fill you in. Details, or to the point?"  
  
'Maybe I should have let her sleep in a bit more.' he shuddered. "Judging by the slight lack of enthusiasm, how about we get the details over with, ne?"  
  
"Very well. Comfy?"  
  
"Not sure if I should be, but go on." He nodded.  
  
"Wonderful. First, I go out and buy a new dress because I find out my best friend set me up on yet another blind date which I begged and warned against. I come home later than planed leaving me with about five minutes to shower to get back on schedule. Only to find out in the middle of my shower I ran out of shampoo so I ended up using body wash and no amount of conditioner is going to fix this mess growing from my scalp now." he opened his mouth to say something as she cut him off holding up a finger for silence.  
  
"No, don't. I'll get to that in minute." that shut him up again. "Once dressed and ready to take off, I made my way to the car only to find it had little to no gas in it because someone who used it last decided he was going to forget to fill it before coming home. Now, that didn't bother me so much because I did that once last week before one of his dates. So I thought, no biggie, that why we have a cab fare jar on top of the fridge. So back into the building I go to fetch it and back out to the front of the building I went. I ended up late getting to the movies because the cab ran late but my date didn't seem to mind my tardiness. How sweet. The movie needless to say wasn't good. I sat in chewed gum, the movie itself just sucked, the popcorn was stale and the ride to dinner was just as bad. Call me crazy, but I believe he has the same luck in women as you do."  
  
"Why would you say that?" he chuckled hinting his own guilt and rubbing the back of his head absent mindedly. His trademark when it came to being caught doing or thinking something he shouldn't or just taken by surprise for something he'd be related to. "He couldn't have been that bad a guy you make him seem to be. I've known Yirou for years."  
  
"Because like you, he's a letch!" Kagome squealed. "Practically the whole cab ride to the restaurant his hand seemed to wander to my thigh! Most guy friends of yours seem to share the same problem. Even as kids you'd try to make moves on the girls."  
  
"Ah yes. The good old days. Like the day I met you by the teeter totters. You were so beautiful with your hair pulled up into pig tails."  
  
"You'll also recall sitting us in detention from my act of self defense from those by punching you in the gut and you because of those hands of yours. Our parents were so mad."  
  
"It was well worth the pain." he smirked.   
  
"Our math teacher didn't think the same as you do."  
  
"What can I say? I'm always there aid beautiful women in need."  
  
"Oh right, I'm sure algebra was exactly what a fourteen year old boy was so eager to help a female fresh out of college correcting."   
  
"She was knew and I figured it wouldn't hurt that much. So it was still worth it. Besides, you were much cuter than she was. Anyway, back to last night, or would you like those waffles now?"  
  
"Just because you think a bribe can make me any less infuriated with you, guess again. Moving back to the topic of last night. He took us to an Italian place that's new in town."  
  
"Doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"You'd think so, now wouldn't you. As we sat down to our table, I noticed that some how my nylons had a run starting at the knee. I'm guessing it was one of his nails." she sighed. "They were my best pair too."  
  
"Yes I know. I was quite fond of them, as well."  
  
After a resounding slap she continued. "You didn't have to try them on you know!" she chuckled as his cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"I was dared to, you know that. No one specified -what pair- to chose. Didn't think you'd remember that." he smirked in return.  
  
"Too much sake hmm? Anyway. Remind me never to dine with candles with any one relating to you, Miroku. Especially your guy friends."  
  
"Candles?" he raised an eye brow. "Something tells me that's what's up with the hair thing you've got going on."  
  
"Ugh." she groaned sitting up. "It's really that bad, isn't it? The idiot managed to some how tip the damn candle over and caught the table cloth on fire and thought a napkin or two would snuff it out. Wine wasn't about to do the trick either. How stupid is that man? I don't know how it happened, but either the heat or the floating bits of the napkins and cloth set in my hair and singed it to what it is now. I knew I should have put it up."  
  
"Dear Buddha!" he prayed. "He is a bit clumsy I do have to admit."  
  
"A little warning about that would have been nice you know!" she scolded.  
  
"I thought I was sure to enlighten you of it. Well, did the place burn down?"  
  
"No, thank a higher power. A waiter had a fire extinguisher and dowsed the flames. That particular table is forever out of commission, however. No one was hurt. Well after everything leading up to it, that was it for me. I left after telling him goodnight, giving the waiter thirty dollars from my purse, grabbed my coat and took a taxi home. The heel of my shoe snapped off walking up the steps of the apartment building and I noticed my dress was torn from the car door and singed in places. I didn't even bother to check it for wine stains. A brand new dress ruined, and now I have to go spend even more money saved to get this mess fixed." pointing at her head with both hands.  
  
"Geeze Kagome, I didn't think it would be that bad a night. I've never heard anyone having such an experience on a blind date. Sure I've heard of people being mugged, sick, even killed but to go through all of that in one night? You have my sincerest apologies."  
  
"Miroku, might I remind you that it was -your- doing that I go on these insidious blind dates of yours?!"  
  
"You'll never meet some one unless you get out there my friend."  
  
"That was the worst blind date I have ever been on, no thanks to you. Miroku, may I ask you a question?" she asked sweetly batting her eye lashes.  
  
"Of course." he straightened up. "What do you wish to ask of me?"  
  
"Do you value your life?"  
  
"Value my life? Of course. What ever do you mean?" 'This can't be good. I've heard her say that before…'  
  
"Then I suggest you leave your dating service away from me from now on. Last night was the last blind date you or anyone else ever pit against me."  
  
"Pit against you? That was not my intention in the least. I'm wounded you would think such a thing, Kagome."  
  
"Not buying it, Hoshi. Ever since I took you in, you started the whole blind dating service as a favor to me because you though I was 'lonely'. I think it's time you retire from your match maker position. You're much better studying religion. Now, speaking of studying. I've got to start working on my final paper that's due Wednesday for my psych. class and study for my other upcoming exams. This is my last week of school and I'll officially be a college graduate teaching and studying art. I was lucky your friend didn't kill me last night when I'm so close to getting out of school. So please, no more blind dates. Period. Got it?"  
  
With a sigh of defeat he nodded. "Alright Kagome, but if you change your mind, a good friend of mine is single and thinks you're cute and intelligent…"  
  
"Get out now and leave me in peace or you'll be leaving with less than you walked in with, Hoshi…" she cautioned.  
  
"Yes dear. I'll go see about those waffles. Strawberry?" he bowed promptly and dashed out of the room firmly closing the door behind him before she could respond.  
  
"His dating service is something to be desired but his waffles are still good." she decided slipping out of bed, stretching, and stalked off to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath before breakfast. 


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast of Saints

Greetings and Salutations. I would like to thank those who've taken the time to review the first chapter of my story. Made me feel inspired to write another chapter before the week was through.  
  
The updating process should be about one to two chapters a week. I hope that'll be enough time for you all to read and digest. Once again I thank you wonderful readers and reviewers. The reviews made my day! And now the next installment.  
  
-MC '  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters but I did create this story.  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Our World Is A Canvas  
  
Chapter Two: Breakfast of Saints  
  
It wasn't the best Saturday morning in Kagome Higurashi's life, but it was a Saturday nonetheless and it sure as heck beat what happened to her last night. After a simple bath and staring at the mirror while brushing her teeth for about ten minutes, the only way she could think of going out of the apartment, (with some amount of self respect remaining intact), was to wear a hat of some kind. She was going to have to call her friend at the hair salon for an "emergency visit" that afternoon. She did her best to comb it out and dug an old head band out from one of the containers left by the sink. A pony tail didn't do any good, the lengths just made it some how impossible.  
  
She decided to sport a pair of burgundy kaki's and a black sleeveless 'V' cut cotton shirt, complete with blue fuzzy slippers at the moment. At the stove she spied her room mate also sporting off a slender pair of kaki's, though his was a navy blue color and rather then a cotton shirt like the one she wore, he sported off a smooth plum button up. He was rather slim though the shirt he donned clearly indicated how toned he actually was.  
  
"Ah good morning beautiful." he chirped over his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning Hoshi." she smiled leaning against the wall connecting the kitchen and hallway. "Was the phone ringing earlier?"  
  
"Hai. Your mother called and asked you call her back before too long today."  
  
"She say what about?"  
  
"Nope, just to call her back. Didn't sound serious or anything, perhaps she misses you."  
  
"Perhaps. Thanks, I'll call from my room so you can cook with as much clatter as you normally do."  
  
"Too kind, too kind. Breakfast should be done in about ten or so."  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding and vacated the kitchen to head back into her room. Plopping down on her mattress and gracefully picking the phone off the receiver in one motion to call her mother back. "Hi Mom, you called?… I'm fine… Everything all right?… All summer?… That good huh? I'm glad… Doesn't sound too bad to me, I miss you guys so it'd be nice to come home for a while… Ah ha… Sure… Last week of it and I'm so excited!… Alright… I'll talk to my boss about taking some time off. I think I'll be able to go back and forth once or twice a week… I can do it… Yes I'm sure, it's an hours worth of a bus ride from there to here… No problem… I will be careful Mom, you know me… Yes I have my bow still here… Of course… So see you in about two or three weeks?… Great, I'll see you all then… Love you all… Bye…" she clicked the handset off and replaced it on the wall and looked around her room a moment.  
  
"Might as well set up before I go out." She set her books and paper work on the desk and fixed up the bed before heading out to Miroku and breakfast. 'Momma sounded really tired on the phone. Hope she's feeling alright.' She sat down at the table still somewhat in thought about how her mother would react to what was going to be her shorter hair style. It was always long and flowing down to the mid section of her back.  
  
"You're just in time, waffles are done. How's your Mother?"  
  
"She sounds tired. Guess the Shrine must still be in full swing which is good to hear for money purposes, but it's taking its toll on everyone there so she's asked me to swing by for the summer to help out." she smiled and sighed.  
  
"I seem to remember you being quite equipped with a bow and arrow, if my memory serves me right?" he smirked.  
  
"Ah huh. I'm bringing my bow back with me. It'll be nice to see them again and sharpen up on my skills. I'm actually looking forward to it."  
  
"How long will they be needing your service?"  
  
"As long as they need it I suppose, though I'm guessing it'll be all summer. Things start winding down in the fall and winter. Tourist thing you know."  
  
He simply nodded. "All summer then? Sounds good. You know that I can swing by once in a while to help out if you folks need."  
  
"What would I do without you? Thank you. I'm sure things will be fine, but everyone would be happy to see you swing by every now and then." she grinned. Back in her mind she also knew he hoped that her mother would back up a batch of her chocolate chip muffins she made when he visited that he adored so much.  
  
"Then it's settled. When do you leave?"  
  
"In a couple weeks or so, after graduation and I take a week to relax."  
  
"Not a bad idea to kick back before your summer is filled with the ceaos of crazy visitors and what not." he commented, head in the fridge. "Oh, note to self: need more syrup."  
  
"There's still enough for this morning. Man Miroku, I've said it once, I've said twice, and I'll say it again: When it comes to dishing out dates you're rotten but when you whip up a batch of those waffles you're like a saint."  
  
Miroku bowed humbly beaming a radiant grin. Oh how he loved the compliments of attractive ladies (among other things). "Ah Lady Kagome, you spoil me with your presence and for such a compliment I am unworthy. One or two?" he winked playfully.  
  
"Just two? I should dish out better compliments. Four please." She was practically bouncing in her seat with joy. It was rare she and he got to spend a morning together let alone a full day, so it was nice to hang out before she had to bustle about getting any projects, essays, and studying done later that afternoon. Last night could be forgotten about, but she certainly wasn't about to forgive him just yet. "Miroku?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I have to run out and get this rats nest weeded out and cut down and I would like it if you would come with me."  
  
Shear panic coursed through his veins. "G-Go where, again?"  
  
Kagome tried so hard not to burst out laughing. The poor guy nearly dropped the batter and spatula on the floor and it looked as if his pony tail would come lose and fray. "I need to go to the hair salon that's in town. Seems how it was your doing I went out last night, I thought perhaps it would be the least you could do to accompany me there."  
  
"But M'Lady you must be joking. You remember the last time we went in there together."  
  
"Mm hmm I do remember. I promise I've got nothing planed for that head of hair of yours. They're not going to cut and dye it like last time. Besides, it's May not April Fool's." she smirked. "Though you have to give me credit. It took me weeks to get that all planned out and arranged. Thanks to you my friend, that was my very first successful prank against you."  
  
"Which is why I keep my hair pulled back and cut it that way myself! Though you're right. It was pretty good." He settled himself down at the table and set two plates heaping with waffles before them both. "So," he murmured between forkfuls, "no tricks this time?"  
  
"My word as a trained Miko, and I'm willing to pinky swear, no tricks. I think an afternoon out with my best friend ought to be a nice change, do you not think so?"  
  
"Ah, with a pinky promise you can't go wrong. I would be honored to escort you around town."  
  
With that, they gabbed carelessly while munching all the while.  
  
White Fox 612: "Is Inuyasha still a hanyou or are they all human?"  
  
Who said he was going to be in this story at all? ' Alright, so he is and I'll let the suspense drag on for a couple chapters before revealing too much. Got to set up some form of plot instead of just spilling the beans on the table right away, ne? Just stay tuned and thou shall see. ' 


	3. Chapter Three: Enter Sango: Goddess of H...

Author's Note: I have re-written the end of this chapter because I decided adding Shippo to this story right now was too soon and I was having a bit of trouble fitting him in. I have an idea in mind for his placement, and I hope it's not one that'll disappoint. Sorry for the change, but at least I get to delve into some fluff and introduce a couple new characters to this story so far. Wonder who they'll be? ' -MC  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters but I did create this story.  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Our World Is A Canvas  
  
Chapter Three: Enter Sango: Goddess of Hair and Fury  
  
The appointment was called in and set while the dishes were piled in the sink with a generous amount of liquid soap to soak as miko and lecher abandoned the apartment for their day of errands. Kagome had some how managed to find a bandana to cover over her mass of hair, or disaster area as some would describe it, instead of that hat theory she thought up earlier. Grabbing light jackets and her keys from the wall hook, the two friends left to start their day.  
  
The day was a warm and welcoming one. With the sun shining and white puffy clouds dotting the blue sky, fresh blossoms of Sakura trees, roses, lilacs and other such plant growth happily made their seasonal debut from the bitter winter snow, and permeated the air with their sweet gentle fragrances. Laughter of young children echoed as they played in the park. Many folks were out and about with cheery smiles as they went about their daily outings or spontaneous routines and Miroku was praising the Kami's that jogging season was back in full swing. Not for his health mind you, just to enjoy his usual hobby of "being able to scope out the latest fashion of clothing for womankind," as he mildly put it.  
  
Arms linked together, they strolled through a farmers market bustling with people buying and selling fruits, vegetables, spices, herbs, and different meat products here and there of all sorts of varieties. The smells were too enticing to pass up the opportunity to buy something just to taste, so after about a ten minute walk about, Kagome settled on munching on a plum while Miroku opted to taste a juicy cucumber before heading back on their journey to the hair salon that was established just across the street.  
  
The salon wasn't a huge establishment. Just large enough to seat three or four clients with the usual hair dryers and sinks towards the back of the shop with stations against the wall to the left set for manicures and such. Mirrors lined the walls along with shelves containing hair, facial, and other assortments for beauty-type care, as well as several comfortable chairs for those waiting their turn. A fresh stack of fashion and hair magazines were neatly piled on a couple tables and other larger scaled photos hung around the salon as well.   
  
The owner must have finally been able to have the air conditioning system fixed for a cool breeze greeting the pair as they strode through the door causing a small dainty bell to ring signaling their arrival.  
  
A girl in her late teens had a white phone squashed between her left shoulder and ear while jotting down a name and time in the shops' appointment book. She had beautiful brown hair pulled up in a pony tail and sparkling, innocent brown eyes. With the click of returning the phone to its base, a smile spread infectiously across her face.  
  
"Kagome! It's so nice to see you on your day off. What brings you in today? A day of pampering perhaps?"  
  
"Afternoon Rin," Kagome greeted. "As nice as that sounds, and well deserved I might add," with a quick glare to her companion who now had his hands jammed into his pants pockets rocking slightly on his heels and toes, "I need a disaster fixed as I mentioned on the phone."  
  
"Oh Miroku. She only sounds like that after one of her blind dates or a bombed exam which, by the way, doesn't happen that often… Well come with me then, and we'll see what we can do for you."  
  
"Try not to laugh, okay?" Once seated in a comfortable leather chair, Kagome slowly unleashed the fury beneath the bandana with a heavy sigh. "And?"  
  
The young stylists' jaw dropped immensely with wide unbelieving eyes. "Oh good heavens! What did you do to her?!"  
  
Miroku followed through with his all too familiar trademark of guilt resting his hand behind his head looking rather guilty under Rin's glare. "It was an accident. Hee hee. Clumsy friends?" he shrugged as Kagome snorted with crossed arms.  
  
She slowly shook her head with pity as she inspected Kagome's hair. She picked at it carefully, picking up strands slowly pulling away from the scalp and up watching the many different lengths fall, and examined for split ends. "Hmm. I think maybe a layered cut might help make the, erm, diverse lengths look good though it'll be just above your shoulders, pending on how it lifts after the weight is gone. I think there's hope for you yet." she patted Kagome's shoulder reassuringly. "Wait here a sec, okay? There's a new girl here who could fix this better than I can."  
  
As quickly as she left, Rin lead a taller girl in what Kagome guessed to be in her early or mid twenties with long brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail. A thin line of pink eye liner showed off her elegant face and soft smile. Miroku of course was ultimately stunned by her features. Curves in all the right places, a graceful stride with her head held high with confidence. 'Simply amazing.' he thought racing up to her, bowing humbly.  
  
"Uh, hello?" she asked quizzically, slightly taken back at his speedy actions.  
  
"Good day to thee fair lady. How lovely you are. Would you grant one as unworthy as myself your name?"  
  
"Miroku, hands off." warned Rin, "Trust me, you don't want to mess with her."  
  
"Uhm, Sango. My name is Sango. Could you please stop kissing my hand?"  
  
"Ahh, Sango, a beautiful name for such a radiant being. Would you do this humble monk the honor of bearing his child?"  
  
Kagome and Rin noticed the sheer look of horror flooded her eyes and braced themselves.   
  
"Bear your chi-child?! How dare you PERVERT!" And so the love struck lecher of a monk lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious as the now seething Sango stepped on, up and over his back to see about the client needing of her skills.  
  
Kagome buried her face in her right hand, resting her elbow on the chairs arm rest. "When will he ever learn?"  
  
"Apparently not anytime soon." Rin groaned along with Kagome. "Kagome, this is Sango. Like I said; she's new here but she does wonders. I've already seen her work, and so I know you will be in good hands. Sango, this is Kagome. She's usually in here to help sweep hair off the floor and minds the front desk. She's not a cosmetologist as we are, but she needed work so I took her in so to speak."  
  
"Rin was a life saver for me. When I started school, I needed some way to get by and I am still forever indebted. So you're Sango?" she extended her hand. "Hi, my name is Kagome and I must say it's an honor to meet you. Nice right hook, I might add." she grinned.  
  
Sango happily accepted her outstretched hand. "I'm Sango. And thank you Kagome. Tell me, is he always like that?"  
  
"He's not so bad as he seems at the moment, but don't -ever- let him 'set you up' with one of his friends."  
  
Rin left the two to chat as Sango evaluated the task at hand as she dragged a staggering Miroku to a chair near the front desk. Better to keep him in close range should he try another move at her most recent employee. Sango could defend herself easily and could accidentally kill the guy, (not that the lecherous tendencies would be missed), but all the same. She didn't feel like going through the process of having been a witness to murder.  
  
After about an hour of cutting, trimming, and scrutinizing, Sango had worked her miracle and Kagome finally had a head of hair worth showing off. She decided to let it stay as long as possible and the layer actually looked like a good match for her. Long explanation short: she was amazed. "Sango… it's… wow. I can still pull it up into a pony tail, too. Oh thank you so much! You're a genius."  
  
"Any time Kagome. So your date was the one who scorched it almost to oblivion? I'll keep in mind not to let him set me up."  
  
Kagome couldn't suppress a chuckle. "You might not have to worry about that, anyway." she was given an odd expression from her new friend. "'Cause I'd say from the spark in his eyes upon first seeing you, I'll wager he'll try to date you himself instead."  
  
"Ha. Fat chance." she retorted as she began sweeping hair off the floor then work station. "Like I'd want someone like him, especially with those wandering hands of his. Does he have no self control?"  
  
"Actually, he could have been worse. He has his ways, Sango. Trust me, I've known him for years. I think he's got a head of steal, though. I mean, after hits like the one you delivered, it's got to be something."  
  
"Thanks for the warning. So when do you work next?" she smiled.  
  
"I think tomorrow I have off and this is my last week of classes. Exams and all that gore is taking place this week then I'm all cap and gown. I think a hair cut was a nice change; kinda goes with the whole 'starting a new' life theme don't you think?" she laughed.  
  
"If you look at it the right way, I guess you could. I think I saw you scheduled for Monday afternoon from 4:00 to close. Did you want to get a bite to eat after work?"  
  
"That would be great Sango. I'd like to get to know you better. Let me go pay for this and we'll swap numbers alright? I got to talk to Rin about work this summer anyway. Oh, before I forget. Here, you've earned this."  
  
Sango gasped as Kagome tried to hand her a twenty dollar tip for her services. "Kagome no, it's too much of a tip. I couldn't possib…"  
  
"Shush. You did earn it. I thought I'd have to suffer with a crew cut and you did a great job. I don't have to suffer humiliation because of you. Please, it would make me feel better. I won't take no for an answer anyway, my friend." she smiled as Sango gingerly accepted with a grateful thank you and made their way to Rin at the front of the salon.  
  
Rin looked up from her reading, (it was slow for a Saturday), and whistled a sexy cat call causing Kagome to blush and Miroku's head fly up. "Looks good Kagome. I knew Sango wouldn't let ya down. By the way, it's on the house."  
  
"Rin, no…"  
  
"As you said: 'I won't take no for an answer anyway.'" she chirped.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Shrew."  
  
"Of course. You leaving us now?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need to talk about hours this summer."  
  
"Alrighty." Rin nodded as she whipped out a pad of paper and pen to jot down Kagome's needed days off. "Fire away!"  
  
"Well you see, I'm taking off for the Shrine this summer to help out my family. Lots of tourists are already flooding the gates so to speak and so my mother, grandfather and brother seem to be a little over whelmed. My mother called to ask if there was a way I could possibly go help them out. I can come in two, three or four times a week for a few hours if that'd be okay?"  
  
"Sure, sure." Rin waved her hands happily and stuck the note in the appointment book. "I think we can work around that. So, business that good huh? I'm very happy for you and your family. Glad it's picking up again after what you said of it being poor the past year."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Thanks Rin, it means an awful lot to me for being so understanding. I'll repay you for everything I promise."  
  
"I know you will Kagome, so don't worry about it. Now you take that fiend of a hoshi out of here before he inches anywhere closer to Sango's assets, and lands in the hospital." she laughed hugging her goodbye.  
  
A loud resounding slap and a thud reached their ears.  
  
"Second that," Rin sighed. "Get him out before he ends up getting himself killed…"  
  
After saying their goodbye's, swapping of phone numbers, and having her scheduling matters discussed, Kagome and Miroku left Rin's Hair Boutique. The sun was beginning to descend and the sky was illuminated with shades of yellow, orange, and read as the clouds were tinted pink. The air slowly grew chilly, no longer warmed by the sun, but the scent of Sakura blossoms were still lingering lightly in the cool breeze. A nice calm washed over the city.  
  
"I think it's going to take me a while to get used to having shorter hair." she mused. "Can only imagine how Mamma is going to react to it."  
  
Miroku gave a hearty chuckle as he draped his right arm around her shoulders leaning her gently into his side. "I'm sure you're Mother is going to love it. Hey, I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I had hoped it would have gone better. However, I know we both believe in things happening for a reason, so in all honesty, I like how your hair turned out."  
  
"Just don't set me up again, all right? Thanks though."  
  
"Mmm hmm. Lady Sango did in fact a very fantastic job. She has great talent that should prove to take her far."  
  
"Far as in what? With hair or with you? Or even -your hair-?" she smirked up at him.  
  
"Ghastly!" he reformed. "I would never…"  
  
"Damn right, she'd kill you first."  
  
"Hn. She's got a fierce swing, that she does, but the pain…"  
  
"'The pain as worth it', I know I know." she sighed then perked up. "Hey, it's about five o'clock right now and I'm getting hungry. So, you want to get a late lunch or dinner, rent a movie, go to the arcade?"  
  
"How about we rent something and bring lunch back with us? I think I could go for a sub of some sort. How about you?" he suggested. "Just no 'chick flicks' if you would please?"  
  
"Who do you take me for? 'Chick flicks.' Pish posh." With a chuckle and happy nod they walked into their favorite local sub and pizza place. She picked out the action thriller while he grabbed a couple bottles of soda, bag of chips, dip, and a couple sandwiches before heading back through the farmers market for home.  
  
The rest of the evening past by uneventfully. The two room mates had watched the movie in the living room while eating an early dinner and agreed that enough "quality time" had been spent that day by around seven-ten that night. Thus currently leading to Miroku's shower in preparation for his date that he would be leaving for in half an hour and Kagome sitting behind her desk finishing writing a ten page thesis based on the history of art culture including Western style painting as well Ancient Japan as part as a final for class Monday. She paused several times chuckling to herself while writing remembering the crazy stories her Grandfather had ranted about over the years of her beloved Shrine home. 'Everything in that shrine has a history according to him. Even the chicken bones buried under the Goshimboku Tree by Buyo.'  
  
Ten minutes later, a finished thesis and a few discarded crumpled sheets of paper later, a soft knock on her door frame snapped the young miko artist out of her thoughts. Looking up to see why he was knocking, she smiled and swiftly let loose a friendly cat-call.  
  
"Wow, Miroku! Lookin' pretty sharp."  
  
Indeed he was. There stood the modern perverted monk wearing a white button up shirt, black bow tie, black slacks, shiny black shoes, dark purple cumber bun around his waist complete with black jacket which was momentarily being sported off by being held draping over his right shoulder, as he leaned against the frame with his left shoulder smiling.  
  
"It's nothing, but thank you."  
  
"Still, you clean up very nicely. May I what the occasion is?" she wondered.  
  
"My date tonight is a pediatric nurse, and the hospital is holding a dance to raise money in benefit for children with cancer at the Masonic Hall in the city. She asked if I'd escort her there this evening. Ah, such a splendid woman with a good heart."  
  
"And splendid curves, am I right? So she asked you, did she? Some how, I find it a bit hard to believe she asked you first before you had the chance to work your so called 'charm' on her." she remarked leaning back in her chair crossing her arms across her chest. "If you had charmed her like you tried this morning with Sango, I'm sure you'd be sporting a black and blue eye to match the attire this evening."  
  
"Buddha must be on my side today, it appears." he sighed dreamily picturing the new love of his life, Sango, before continuing. "The reason I interrupt is because I wanted to ask if you would like to join in the festivities as well. There will be many men there as well as the beauties for the taking. Successful Doctors, Kags; and it'll be beneficial to the children. Can't go wrong." he winked. "Say you'll come along."  
  
Sighing with a sad smile, Kagome looked at her friend with appreciation for being concerned for her happiness and then dread as she chuckled in response, "If it's anything like those dates you've set me up on the past couple of years, chances are toes will be trampled, the punch will be spilt on the floor, pastries galore, and I don't even want to get on the topic of lit candles…" she trailed off. "As fun as it sounds, Miroku, and how nice of you to ask, I think I'd rather take a bath and crash early, tonight. Besides, I'd feel too out of place."  
  
"Oh come on. It's not like I'm setting you up this time. Sit on the side lines if you'd like. Pick a partner at your own leisure. The music should prove to be good, as there will be a live band, easy jazz, and relaxed atmosphere. Plus, no match making by me, my word as a monk-in-training."  
  
Watching him bow low to her, she felt guilt and temptation over whelm her senses. What could going out for one evening to enjoy music she did enjoy listening to and dressing up for this once hurt? Well, she was one to try new things and hey, no blind dates. "How long till you leave?" she finally relented, though presenting an award winning smile towards her best friend.  
  
"I shall call Ayme to let her know she has an extra half hour to prepare so that leaves you with almost an hour I'd say. Will that be enough time?" he beamed, please she decided to go out for an evening.  
  
"How formal? Gowns or semi-formal, and also how much?"  
  
"I shall worry about the funding and leave the dressing up to you."  
  
"Miroku, at least let me pay half of the fee, it's got to be expensive."  
  
Ignoring her offer, he decided to help her start getting ready by poking around her closet, jacket still slung over his shoulder. "Hmm. Ah ha! Hai, I think that this lovely dress you wore that one evening would be perfect, dearest Kagome. It makes this monk very humbled to have you accept his offer to an evening out."  
  
"Hai, blue dress it is and I think an hour will be more than enough time. Please wait in the living room for me, then?"  
  
"Certainly fair lady." He gently laid the midnight blue dress onto her bed and proceeded towards the kitchen to call his date to inform her of the slight change in plans.  
  
"Well, who knows. Might find prince charming at the masquerade ball." she mused feeling a slight pick me up attitude over take her. So with a curt nod to herself and standing up to stretch out her sore muscles, she set out about getting ready for her evening of music and dancing. "Let's do this," she smiled, and headed off for the bathroom to shower and do her hair.  
  
I apologize if this is a bit late. Life finally caught up with me and so I found there were things I needed to do.  
  
Clearwater-Faerie: "I wonder, is Sango going to be in this story?"  
  
I hope you approve of Sango's debut to this story in this chapter. I wouldn't dream of leaving Miroku alone, however, the two major characters are going to be InuYasha and Kagome, but I promise to do my best to include the others.  
  
Thank you to those of you reading and adding the story to your favorites list and a much appreciated thank you to those who review. I appreciate you all reading.  
  
Please review if you've the time.  
  
-MC ' 


	4. Chapter Four: On Their Way

Thank You for the wonderful reviews. -MC  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters but I did create this story.  
  
"..." Speaking '...' Thoughts  
  
Our World Is A Canvas Chapter Four: On Their Way  
  
After managing to remember an 'up-do' for her hair Rin taught her a while back, Kagome slipped into her attire for the evening and then carefully tucked her completed studies away in her yellow, old and decrepit book bag. 'I'll double check everything tomorrow. Right now they're out of the way and in a place where I can locate them.'   
  
Sitting down at her vanity, she carefully slid a pair of earrings her mother had given to her through the holes in each ear, and lightly dabbed a tiny drop of apple blossom scented perfume behind each ear. Satisfied, she slowly stood up, smoothing out her dress. With one a final glimpse at herself in the full length mirror hanging behind her door, securing the straps to her dress snuggly, she vacated her cozy bedroom turning off the light for 'inspection'. Anytime she had to dress up for something, Miroku was the one she had gone to for advice and help. For some reason or other, he just had an eye for such things, which she hoped was because he loved her and not just the body she walked around in. All the same, it was inspection time and she knew he'd give her an honest response.  
  
With those thoughts in mind, Kagome shyly stepped into the living room to find him sitting in his favorite black recliner reading a novel he'd picked up on reading the other day. Feeling her presence in the doorway without having to look up, he marked the page with a piece of paper and gently laid the closed book on the thick, cushioned armrest. Instantly he sat up and was quickly on his feet and dragging her into the center of the room and circled the beauty before him carefully, tapping his chin thoughtfully while randomly mumbling an "Mmhmm" to himself, taking in her form completely. The last time she had worn the dress was at their senior prom. Seeming to be a late bloomer, he had suggested to her the modification of the slit up the side for a later date to show off her "perfect legs" when she, as he so mildly put it, filled in the gaps. He got a swift kick to the chins for that comment, but he was right just the same.   
  
She jerked when feeling fingers pulling the back of her dress, and was about to slap the one fiddling with her garment, when a soft, 'ziiip' echoed in her ear, as he finished pulling the zipper up a little bit where she must have been unable to reach. Knowing that he had had good intentions, she allowed herself to relax a little more.  
  
She had indeed matured physically and she filled everything in, in all the right places. Miroku took in her raven black hair which she had neatly half pulled up onto her head and had randomly pinned the curls into neat loops, while the rest dried naturally, leaving it to gently cascade slightly to her shoulders in waves. Two thin shorter locks were spirally curled at both temples. The hair cut really did suit her. Her eyes had been painted a natural light shade of blue, which matched the floral pattern of her dress and eyes and lips thinly glossed. Silver rose earrings dangled from each ear and matched the few silver and rose gold colored rose pins placed up in her hair.  
  
Kagome was a simple type of lady, never to over do, and so the dress was perfect. Its straps looked like they were tied together allowing extra material to drape down to cover her elbows freely. The neck line which sagged slightly to reveal a modern proportion of cleavage, also gave the impression of there being a little amount of extra fabric to drape over the edge for an added dramatic effect. The bodice was slender and hugged her hips just tightly enough to show off her curves in flattering ways. A slit ran up the side of the right leg to just above the knee, showing off her creamy complexion of skin (as it was just now nearing tanning season), as she walked or favored that leg when standing. Matching rhinestones stones elegantly lined around the bust and hips softly trailing an ivy-like pattern downward to the bottom of the see-through lining of the dress which covered the solid silk one underneath. A simple pair of open toed low heel shoes completed the looked of elegance with their lacing twined a couple inches over her ankles, much like ballet slippers.  
  
Feeling albeit anxious over the scrutiny, she bit her lower lip and tangled her fingers together uneasily in front of her. Closing her eyes for a moment and taking in a slow breath, she looked up to see Miroku narrowing his eyes at her neck line.  
  
"Miroku? Is this okay, or should I change? You know, on second thought; maybe I should just stay home and study some more. It was a bad idea, thanks anyway but I…"  
  
And with a single finger placed upon her lips, he achieved his goal of gently quieting the paranoid woman with a friendly smirk, and stepped back.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking how beautiful and perfect you look, Kagome…" he smiled again as her face tinted pink and returned the gesture. "Like a woman in the most beautiful portrait I have even had the honor of gazing upon. But, I think something is missing. Hai, there is something missing." He tried not to laugh at the confused and slightly terrified look on her face as she gently fingered her hair, ears, stomach, and looked down to her shoes to find any imperfections she might have had. Taking this time of distraction, he glided up behind her and removed something from a small black velvet box.  
  
"My Lady, I ask for you to remain still for a moment and to close your eyes, please." he asked from behind but confused as she was, Kagome nodded and complied, closing her eyes.  
  
She could feel his gentle warm breath upon the back of her neck and the sleeves of his shirt graze over her shoulders lightly. She raised an eye brow at his sudden closeness and her mind began to scatter in a ton of directions. 'Why is he so close? Is he trying to tell me something? He doesn't -like me-, like me. Does he? What is he going to do?' "Miroku? Wha…" suddenly something cool and dainty rested on her collar bone, felt something clasp behind her neck, and then let him slowly turn her around to face him again.  
  
"There. The finishing touches are complete. You may open your eyes now."  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her colored lids to see her friend smiling at her mischievously and then glanced in the small mirror hung on the wall behind him. He slipped his hands into his pants pockets, stepping aside when she gasped at the image staring back at her. Quickly rushing up to it for a better view she gingerly fingered the thin sterling silver chain and pendant in the shape of an artist palette. One small blue sapphire, emerald, yellow sapphire, and ruby each which represented paint, and in the center where the painter would hold the palette with his/her thumb three paint brushes with diamonds as the bristles were set.  
  
"Do you like it, Kagome?" he asked her quietly. Tears began to pool up behind her eyes as Kagome rushed back into Miroku's arms in a solid embrace. Hugging her gently he chuckled. "I take that as a maybe?"  
  
After a few moments, Kagome finally stepped back a to smile up at him. "It's wonderful, so very wonderful. Thank you, Miroku."  
  
"I wanted to wait for just the right time to give it to you, and I thought that tonight would be as good as any. I'm pleased you like it."  
  
"I love it and I love you. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." hugging him once more, she glanced at the clock on the wall. With a near deafening screech startling him almost out of his shoes, Kagome rushed out the living room to the next room to retrieve her purse sitting on the kitchen table, dragging him right along behind her. "Miroku, we're going to be late! Come on!"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there girl!" he laughed and started back for the living room. "We're right on schedule. No worries."  
  
"We are late, Mr. Know-It-All." she huffed while draping a thin black shawl over her shoulders. "How can you be so calm when you're late picking up your date? Huh?"  
  
"At the moment, my reasoning is because I would truly be disappointed to see all that lovely hair fall out of place or see that stunning dress ripped caused by any haste in getting there." he replied appearing suddenly through the archway leading the kitchen into the living room. "So try to relax. We shall arrive when we arrive."  
  
"Very well." Kagome nodded, straightening his tie for him. "I'm sorry for spazing out on you."   
  
"No apologies needed, Kags. I too am just as excited to be on our way myself. So now that I have my coat on and have made sure to have my wallet and keys, shall we go?" he asked while offering her an arm.  
  
She accepted his gentlemanly courtesy and smiled again. "Hai, lets." Together they left the apartment arm in arm and were headed off to pick up Ayme.  
  
Miroku sat next to his date beaming with joy. His date and his best friend were chatting up a storm as they all enjoyed the ride to the dance. He eyed Rose's exposed knee, and was thrilled that once he set his hand on it, she hadn't pushed him away or left a handprint across his cheek.  
  
Ayme's dress was also admirable. She had selected a single layered dusty rose, type and tied a matching silk chocker around her neck which had a rosebud and stem attached at it's center. It was a spaghetti strap, and though it wasn't very tight fitting, it still gently hugged her curves. It still left some to the imagination, as it covered a bit more cleavage then most dresses would, but she carried an air of confidence and pride in which it was suitable and elegant. Her dress, again like his best friends', had matching rhinestones, with the exception that Rose's started tightly around the waist and then scattered out downward rather than having an ivy or flower pattern. Her red hair was slightly longer than Kagome's, and so the right side was pinned back to one side with a blue and green winged butterfly barrette.  
  
"So you're the best friend I've heard so much about." Ayme commented to the girl sitting across from her in the limousine. "It's a pleasure that I can finally meet you face to face."  
  
"Hope it wasn't all bad." joked the young artist. "However, I'm sorry to say that he has neglected to tell me more about yourself, other than being a pediatric nurse." she chuckled. "So please, tell me about yourself."  
  
"All good with the exception of not finding 'Mr. Right.' Don't worry, though. Love turns up where you'd least expect it. I'm still waiting for my Prince Charming, so you're not alone. As for me. Well, there's nothing much to tell, really. I graduated from Medical School here at Tokyo University. I went into pediatrics because as a child, I was always sick and in the hospital. The nurses and doctors were friendly and a comfort so I guess I felt like I wanted to pass along that kind of caring to children who are sick like I were."  
  
"What were you sick from, if I may ask?"  
  
"I was diagnosed with a rare type of leukemia around six or seven, and underwent several forms of chemotherapy when it became available. Almost didn't make it, but I've a cancer survivor for quite sometime now. I know what it's like to be sick, so I'm able to help the children through the process."  
  
"Wow, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."  
  
"Our lovely Ayme's a fighter," Miroku replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently. "Strong and spirited."  
  
"Speaking of being strong and spirited," Kagome smirked, "how did you meet?"  
  
Ayme giggled. "I was in the cafeteria on break one night, and happened to hear a strange squeal and slap from behind the salad bar. I saw a man dressed in black and purple robes nursing his cheek. I've seen him around the hospital but it was only then when I had the chance to actually speak with him. I said hello and offered the seat across the table from me. We started chatting, and a few good solid slaps and a couple of glasses of dumped water later, we became good friends over the week."  
  
"So does this mean Miroku has found himself a girlfriend?" Kagome inquired. "I'm very impressed that you're able to put up with his, 'habit'."  
  
"I can not help what I was born with, Lady Kagome. I would never take advantage of a woman, unless asked to of course. Or they offer first." he looked to Ayme with a suggestive wiggle of the eye brows and slowly began to trail his hand towards her hip before being plummeted to the car floor.  
  
Sighing, Ayme looked over to Kagome and asked to sit next to her for the duration of the car ride which Kagome happily agreed. "If I need help of any sort, hoshi-sama, I will gladly let you know."  
  
Kagome eased into the soft leather seat and sipped on a ginger ale she had spied in the limousine's cooler. After fiddling around with radio stations, the young miko and nurse shared the same tastes in music and opted to listen to a bit of classical. (Ayme also figured it'd help settle the nerves of her new friend.) Kagome watched as the car passed by people out walking their dogs, enjoying the warming weather. The streetlights lining the city streets were glowing, and the stars were peaking out against the lights pollution and scattered nighttime clouds.   
  
Sitting there watching the scenery, Kagome felt a little strange about taking such lavish mode of transportation to such an event, and being the woman that she was, her knack of curiosity always prevailed. She didn't know if it'd be rude to ask or if Ayme would mind at all. After all, she was invited last minute and she had enjoyed Ayme's company so far. So choosing do the only thing to quench that thirst for knowledge, she went about finding the answer anyway.  
  
"Ayme, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Kagome, what would you like to know?"  
  
"I hope you don't think ill of me for asking, but may I ask why we are taking a limo to the dance? I mean, how big and formal is this going to be? I don't want to see rude or ungrateful, I'm thrilled to be going, but I'm just too curious for my own good." she asked nervously.  
  
"You're fine Kagome." She laughed, allowing her to relax again. "We are riding in a limousine because the limo service has made a wonderful contribution to the Cancer Fund over the years and because of the hospitals effort of finding cures and being so good to the family and children, they have offered to send us to the dance 'in style' and free of charge to us this year. Kind of their way as a thank you. Another possibility is because the owner of the company. See, his mom was a cancer survivor who passed away last year at a ripe old age of ninety, and is doing this in her memory. She would volunteer to come in and read to us all, children and staff alike, and tried to teach the kids how to knit. She was a very kind and is missed by everyone."  
  
"That certainly is nice of them. I would like to volunteer if I'm able. Can anyone come in and volunteer to read, or do you need to be a survivor or member of the hospital?" she asked.  
  
"Well I can ask the other nurses and see what they have to say. How much time would you be able to donate?"  
  
Kagome thought a minute. 'Between helping keep up the shrine and work for Rin, there won't be much time left in the week to help Ayme; but I'm sure I could take my days off to come in.' She turned her attention back towards Miroku who was just now able to sit upright in his seat again. "Miroku, you volunteer at the hospital don't you? What days are you there?"  
  
"Hai. The children's hospital. I come in when asked, but generally, Saturday's and Thursday's. I offer prayer to those who seek guidance and help try to lift their spirits. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd mind taking me in with you those days? I have to be at the shrine this summer and going to be taking the bus to get work at the salon, but I'd really like to volunteer to maybe paint with the children in the hospital. So do you think you could take me in with you?" she smiled.  
  
"I had planned on helping you and your family with the shrine, so I'd be there those days anyway. I don't have a problem. Having company during the ride over sounds like a refreshing idea. How about it, Ayme?" he flashed her one of his more charming smirks. "Think you could talk to someone to let Kagome teach the kids how to paint?"  
  
Ayme nodded and grabbed the other girls hand in excitement. "The kids would love it. We always encourage them to draw and what-not, but it'd be something else if someone was able to actually help teach them like the pro's. Like I said, parents and staff paint with them, but I think the encouragement to seek a profession in it when they're in remission would be a wonderful idea. We've got some amazing artists in that crowd. If not painting, would you be willing to draw or color?"  
  
"Art is my passion, Ayme. I'm graduating really soon to teach art anyway, so this'll be a great experience."  
  
"The it's settled. I'll see what I can do then."  
  
"Thanks Ayme." Kagome smiled as Ayme leaned in to hug her, being mindful of their attire and hair.  
  
"No Kagome, thank you for being so kind."  
  
"Hey Ayme, I'm a bit curious. Do you know how many people are attending the dance tonight?"  
  
"Personnel are encouraged to invite their family and friends plus there are going to be other sponsors. The hospital is hoping to raise over fifty-thousand dollars. It's a long shot, but we raised almost thirty-five thousand last year, so we're hoping for a good turn out. Every little bit helps."  
  
The long white vehicle was beginning to pull in behind a long line of several limo's, taxi's and other personal vehicle's leading the way up to the large double doors at the top of carpeted stairs. Kagome choose this time to gaze out of the tinted window to her right. Many couples were ascending the steps dressed in their finest. "By the looks of it," she grinned, " I don't think you'll be far from your goal at all, because it seems you folks have a lot of help tonight."  
  
I'm sorry it's not longer, but it seems like a good place to leave off. Next chapter has great potential to be quite longer, so I'm hoping that you like what I've written thus far. As always, your reviews are important to me, and I love hearing from you folks. Thank you for reading "Our World Is A Canvas".  
  
-MC 


	5. Chapter Five: Dancing on a Cloud of Note...

I want to apologize for the months of lacking an update. My modem got fried one morning during a storm when my mother called. I had to replace the phone cord, too. By the time I figured out it wasn't the new cord, or the phone jack, my notebook was sent off into New Jersey a couple weeks or so ago, and voila! I am here once again.

Miserable should have an update within the month. I say month because I've also just landed myself a job. So I promise I'll try updating regularly.

Thank You for the wonderful reviews.

 -MC

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters but I did create this story.   
"..." Speaking

 '...' Thoughts

Our World Is A Canvas

Chapter Five: Dancing on a Cloud of Notes

Kagome found herself atop the large red carpeted stairs, gazing down upon the many elegantly dressed figures dancing to the rhythmic melody the live band played and spied those dinning together on the upper floor with longing. The dance floor was spacious as the stairs were grand. One set of wide carpeted stairs to her left lead up to a second floor were many tables were strategically placed with numbered cards, fancy folded napkins, wine glasses by long white stick candles to dine with. Maroon and midnight blue sheets were draped from the ceiling skylights and tied to each of the eight roman-like pillars which supported the second level. A few crystal chandeliers set wonderful prisms against the tall windows and stained glass patterns which bordered them. A stage of some sort stood out against the scene. 'For presentations and speeches.' She thought.

A finely dressed and accessorized couple passed by and suddenly Kagome felt very much out of her league. Just why oh why had she agreed to come here again? Looking behind her and spying a very happy Miroku and Ayme arm in arm, she sighed. Oh yes, that was right. She was depressed and Miroku was there to "rescue" her again in the form of a fundraiser for sick children. Not exactly an everyday, "let's find something to cheer you up with," setting. Still, dressing up did feel kind of nice every once in a while. Though she had to remind herself to stay away from potential dates with the single men in the facility. Even if there were many single debonair looking men just crawling all over the dance floor…

'Bad girl!' She chided herself. 'Remember what happened the last time you went on a date.' Still, the thought of meeting someone half decent wasn't such a horrible idea…

A door greeter of some sort approached her shortly after Miroku and Ayme came to stand behind her. "Welcome to the Masonic Hall. Name please?"

"We're under Ayme Moon," Ayme smiled. "With the one guest planned for; however, plans changed a little bit and so my date has graciously brought a friend of his to tonight's festivities. Her name is Kagome." At this Kagome smiled slightly and waved meekly towards him.

"Very well Miss. Moon. Would you like to deposit your coats or have them with you at your table?"

"I think we'd like to keep them?" she suggested.

"Certainly." he nodded taking the ladies shawls. (Miroku opted to carry his jacket as the man seemed hard pressed to at least carry Ayme and Kagome's outerwear.)

"You're table is number 36.  Would you please follow me?"

Kagome noticed how well the view was of dance floor as the threesome ascended the steps in route to their reserved table. As she observed the palace like hall, the music became intoxicating. Sweet jazz wafted through the building with vigorous rhythm and one glimpse of the musicians faces sparked a whole new tempo and heart to the melodies they played. It was like they were in their own little vast world which no one could ever deprive them of and as a result, played with such swift grace and timing that it seemed to be their purpose of drawing in as many souls with them as possible. Ah yes, jazz was most definitely her favorite genre of music. At one time she would have studied the same fine art as they played rather then art… but there were just some things better left forgotten.

Once seated, (thanks to a third being chair added to the rather small table), and drinks ordered, Miroku turned to Kagome across the table. He truly was an attractive young man. Capable of funding a nice women to settle down with anytime he wanted to. If only those cursed hands of his could out weigh his intelligence. Not that he was the numbest man on earth who couldn't even cook frozen pre-fab chicken in the microwave, but if only he could over come those hands… or find just the right girl to put up with antics. Which ever came about first. She could only smile despite those thoughts. If she could put up with his antics, then chances are there was another woman out there who could too; and that made her smile all the more genuine.

"Having a good time yet?" he asked her.

"Oh, I suppose so." she shrugged twisting the long steam of her glass of water between her fingers against the sheer table cloth looking over the balcony, resting her chin on the palm of her left hand. The table was conveniently located next to the railing a few feet away letting them have a good view over looking the ground floor. "More people then there were outside as we arrived." Ayme laughed causing Kagome to return her attention to her companions.

"There's even more people here than last year. Would you believe it?"

"Which means the evening is already proving to be successful." Miroku voluntarily pointed out.

"Perhaps," his date remarked. "Won't be positive until the numbers are added up all together, but I think even if we don't raise more then last year we're going to get a good number in donations. Anything and everything helps for our kids and families."

" 'Our kids and families'?" Kagome asked. "Are you really that close to your patients?"

Ayme became suddenly serious. "Absolutely. Some of those kids only have one parent, grandparent or relative. One eight year old who left us last month, in remission, only had a couple of relatives alive. We try to make the hospital as friendly and comfortable as comfortable." she smiled. "Some of the Doctors, Nurses, and receptionists who aren't able to have children themselves consider the children as if they were their own. Not in a creepy pedophile, stocker kind of way, you know? Just in the fact that the environment is the way that it is. The sickest through the healthiest of them all have at least one person on staff that they can talk and turn to about anything they need or want."

"There's a young boy I saw every time while visiting," Miroku started. "He's been there nearly two years fighting leukemia. Only has his mother and sister, meaning he's the only 'man of the house', so to speak. Many times he's asked me for advice on how to insure their happiness through his treatments. They appear happy and cheerful when he's present, but he knows the hurt and fear they harbor inside their hearts. He felt because their father died so long ago, that there needed to be a man around to take care of them. Being sick in the hospital just made it impossible, but still he tried best he could."

"He was a pretty quiet kid when he first was admitted. His Mother and sister couldn't get him to talk too much and the Staff was worried he'd become so lost with his illness, that he'd never get himself into remission. When asked how he was feeling, he'd shrug with barely more than an 'okay.' Once Miroku began visiting, he actually begs to go play with the other children, to take a walk or play a video game with his ten year old sister."

"What did you tell him when he asked you for advise?" the young artist asked.

"Just to get well as soon as he was able and go home as soon as he was healthy. To grow up to be a fine young man and lead a good and fulfilling life. To be happy, healthy, and loved above all else for once that was achieved, he'd know that all the time put into achieving all those, he'd be taking care of his family in the same instant. I never told him that his striving to be happy would be the best way to take care of his mother and sister, for it would insure his staying in remission. To live till old age instead of dying so young. I'm sure he'll figure it out in time."

"But, how is he now?" Kagome asked, enthralled with the story.

"He's the one which left last month in remission." Miroku smiled as Kagome's face relaxed and relieved as she smiled. "Even if he'll be in once in a while for testing and follow ups, I'm going to miss that kid."

Kagome knew her best friend was special but after that wonderful story, she found a new sense of pride for him. Pride and respect well earned that she sometimes didn't give enough credit for. He had a hard upbringing without a father himself, and knew as much about him as he did about her. After all, that's what best friends know. As he explained to her the story of this boy, she could clearly understand how he felt. Probably felt like they were one and the same. Both being young, sick, and fatherless. So it wasn't too surprising that the boy opened up to him through that connection even though he wasn't aware about Miroku's past. So she surmised. Some connections just didn't need details to be perfectly matched.

"You're a walking miracle then, Miroku," she smiled. "just don't let that get to your head. Well, not too much."

"I'll try not to let it." he winked nonchalantly.

"This music is wonderful!" Ayme clapped. The tune which was playing became something even more vivacious as the last which had the nurse bouncing in her seat. "I haven't heard anything this good in ages. I used to play the guitar a long time ago but forgot how to play what with college and work."

"Certainly entertaining."

"Maybe we should come here some other time." the nurse continued to bounce. "Do you play, Kagome?"

The glass just reached her lips and paused as Ayme unknowingly struck the wrong cord with the final question. Her hand barely trembled as she regained composer and sipped on the water. Miroku gracefully stood up from his seat bowing to his date, extending his hand to lift hers to his lips and with a gentle kiss. "How about a dance, my dear? I believe that if I don't give my feet something to do, I'll bounce right out of my seat to the beat myself!"

Lifting a skeptical brow to him and Kagome, she shrugged and decided that she asked something bothersome unknowingly and being smart, dropped the subject completely. "Sure! Wanna come with Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her sudden hazed state and blinked up at her friends date. "Nah. I think I'll wait for the food to get here. Just a little too hungry to dance just yet but go you two. Enjoy yourselves and I'll be here by the time you tire out, okay?"

"All right, but if a cutie comes by looking for dance please have fun, okay?" the red head smiled apologetically.

"No problem." she laughed half heartedly.

Once he had her back turned, Miroku looked over his shoulder to give, what he hoped, was an apologetic look and promised a dance with her before the evening drew to a close. 'Typical Miroku' she thought to herself while nodding her head in approval and twiddling her fingers good-bye. 'He tries so hard to keep me happy… but I wish sometimes he'd leave my well being to my own.'

----

The waiter returned with dinner not long after the two left and so with a shrug, Kagome went ahead and enjoyed herself without them. Her roasted fish and steamed veggies was delicious and after sipping on white wine, not the red kind which turned her teeth red, she popped a small breath mint into her mouth. The music was starting to consume her. She wanted to move with the music rather than sit. A young man offered her his hand to dance and so she smiled shyly and accepted with, "Oh, what the heck?" She got up and made her way to the dance floor with a boy who's name turned out to be Hojo. 'What harm will it do.'

The floor was crowded but the sidelines were some what open and inviting. The handsome boy of twenty four respectively rested his hand on her hip and held her right hand in his left. She learned that this Hojo fellow was actually quite remarkable in his dancing technique. Nothing she couldn't keep up with. Her mother once was an avid dancer. She could dance on toed ballet shoes, healed taps, and for a short period took up jazz, (or free style as it was called back then.) How things changed through the ages she thought. Free style to many in this day in age was rolling on their backs or heads in spectacular twists and turns. How they ever managed not to break anything in their body was amazing to her, but it was all in fun all the same.

With a dip and twirl, the song ended and Hojo politely asked if she'd accept his number. After a quick mental check insuring she wasn't singed, bruised, bashed, spilt upon and disheveled, she smiled kindly and agreed. Nothing bad had happened with the exception of having accidentally bumping into a man with strangely light hair during their dancing, (whom cussed like a drunken sailor.) Hojo left with a shy smile saying he'd leave a slip of paper with his number on it on the table she was seated at. He wanted to dance again but she declined saying she would like fresh air and a little down time after those five dances. Alone. To her surprise, he left with no muss, no fuss, and she figured maybe there was a small chance that he was a keeper. Not that she was about to get her hopes up just yet. It wasn't a "date" just a dance. Dates never went well and so that was what she deemed to be the deciding factor.

The sensation of feeling out of place began to nag at the back of her mind as she looked around for a place to breath. She spied a small veranda near her and slowly made her way to it. Even if most the women around her wore expensive jewelry, and their hair was professionally done up, (or so she guessed), the men's shoes polished and cuffs donned with expensive looking cufflinks, she tried to ignore it all. She also noted that there were a few people bringing in a few instruments such as miscellaneous percussion equipment and more classical types. Maybe Jazz wasn't the only music for the evening.

She spotted Miroku guiding Ayme around the dance floor. He had groped her once, resulting in a whack against the shoulder and a pointed, 'no no' finger waved across his face. With the flicking of his nose and both laughing together playfully, the two proceeded to make their way dancing around the other many dancing couples.

"He's getting better." she smiled to herself. Those lessons were paying off. She figured long ago after prom night that if she could save another woman her toes and foot gear in place of her own, she felt accomplished.

Besides, after all he'd done for her in her time of need, it was the least she could do. She picked the pendant off her neck to admire as tears pricked at her eyes, then lifting it to her lips in a gentle kiss, held onto it firmly against her heart. Her show of appreciation didn't feel enough some days, but he always made her feel like what ever she offered and did for him was like food for his soul lasting years. And she loved him and their bond more than she could imagine for it. He'd be the perfect guy for her, if their friendship wasn't as strong a bond as it were. To cross it would be strange and uncomfortable. Nothing would be gained and they both knew that, too. She'd have to find another suitable match. A match which never seemed to present itself disaster-free.

Instead of responding to the approach of depression creeping up into her brain, she slowly wound her way to the veranda which wasn't too far from where the band was set up. She took in how it was lined with sakura trees and rose bushes and the city was below. The Hall was higher up in altitude than she thought. It was beautiful how the various sources of light shimmered below as the last part of the sun faded below the horizon leaving the sky in pink, purple, green and blue hues meeting with the stars and darkening night sky. Even the clouds absorbed the rays of color and she felt inspired to paint.

A new tune of many wafted its way to her as her eyes grew unfocused and closed. Only this time a beautiful feminine voice accompanied the strong strings of the cello. Majestic cords of the grand piano emerged a new form of life. Kagome could pick out three graceful sounding violins. A small assortment of percussion containing a timpani and drum set among the group, and a couple soul clarinet, trombone, trumpet, and French horns. All combining to make a very familiar rendition of "Amazing Grace." It was the perfect melody to warm her heart. So it was there she swayed by herself.

There where he arms swung side to side as she took in the gentle fragrance of rose and cherry petals. There where her feet began gliding side to side in small, slow steps as the music caressed her soul. There were she unknowingly began to slip into her past. There, unknowingly, sang ever so softly to herself.

And where for the first time in nearly fifteen years, she was heard.

----

I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to leave it hanging. Some of the future chapters might be edited so it'll be better than ever. I thank you all for sticking with me and being so wonderfully patent and understanding. Such encouragement to write again!

As always, I want to thank you reading and I greatly appreciate your reviews. bows humbly

-MC '


	6. Chapter Six: Magic Within the Moonbeams

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters but I did create this story. "..." Speaking '...' Thoughts Our World Is A Canvas

Chapter Six: Magic Within the Moonbeams

Her body tingled head to toe as she slowly swayed in small circles, the wind twirling her dress and curls elegantly. Strands of curls fluttered about her face and swept her closed eyes and lashes as she softly sang the hauntingly sweet melody. Her heart was filled with pride and longing. Sadness and a sliver of release beat within her breast. They danced together, too… small stocking feet on larger feet.

And this was how the shadow found her with pocketed hands. Twirling like a young lady as if just coming into herself. Finding inner peace and acceptance of the mind, body and soul. She was radiant dancing underneath the protection of the harvest moon. Sakura and rose petals littered the smooth stone tiling underneath Kagome's shoes, fluttering about her feet with as much grace as she sang. With such passion and inspiration lost along with her mysterious unspoken muse.

He was thankful for the thick tapestries which garnished the entrance to the veranda. It left the bright lighting for those inside and provided adequate privacy for those wanting a breath of fresh air outside. The darkness did little to conceal his light hair, but his black Armani suit was easy enough to merge into its depths. He was older than her, much older… not many would truly know that. In fact, he was probably one of the oldest people in the country, but that was another story he wasn't about to publicly release. His eyes were still their unusual color, but he preferred it that way. It made people pay the utmost attention and he used it to his advantage when displaying his power of "persuasion" while conducting business with more stubborn workers and affiliates.

His ears focused to hear her singing again. Why he remained hidden he didn't quite understand. He was not known to be a coward. Nor was he known to dodge around anything always to the point was the head man of the hospital. He didn't know this girl personally after all. She was just the girl his employee had pointed out to him during one of the dances she participated in with some young bachelor. Noticing she was in search of a way out after excusing herself, and once finding it, he decided the solitude and seclusion was as good to his office as it could get under the circumstances and opted to approach her then.

Being in no rush and giving her ample time to herself, he eventually slipped behind the curtain. Only instead of finding a young girl leaning against the granite railing, he was greeted with a much more awe-inspiring sight. There wasn't a girl standing alone over looking the landscape, but a young woman dancing brilliantly to her own accord in her own realm. Singing softly to no one but herself never aware of some stranger spying, taking in her physique. The blue dress she wore accentuated her dark hair which was easily pulled partway back and out of her face. Thanks to her twirling he noted that her legs were quite slender with the lacing of her shoes, and the severe lack of expensive jewelry just gave the ideal touch of simplicity. In short: she was nothing but radiance. Albeit with deep sorrow he didn't yet understand.

Most importantly, if she as stunning in semi formal attire as in that simple gown, lacking in extravagance and snobbish personification, this Kagome woman could be incorporated into the hospital quite nicely. And if she didn't reach the children through her painting, then he was certain that just her singing would bring plenty of healing to their lives. As the music began to whined down, Kagome began to calm again, and he found himself feeling some how disappointed. In spite of this and knowing he came out here for a purpose dealing with work, he silently took a step into somewhat less darkening shadows in the attempt of avoiding giving the mysterious woman a heart attack… though still remained out of the afterglow of moonlight filtering down upon the countryside.

----

Maybe she hadn't forgotten how to sing after all she realized with sad smile gracing her lips as the music slowed and the final note lingered. She paused in her dancing to look up at the watery night sky. A single tear fell from each blue eye and the stars once again were crisp and bright once the wetness left those eyes… also permitting her eyes drift over to spy a lone silhouette watching her in a dark corner.

Her cheeks reddened to extreme shades of red. Whirling around in reflex as she covered her heart with both hands, she could feel her heart beating wildly in frustration, fear, anxiety. "Hello? Anyone there? W-who's there?"

"Please, forgive my intrusion." the deep voice smoothly acknowledged. "I had not meant to interrupt you in this… your private moment."

Damn, she thought only being able to see the reflection of light in his eyes. I've been spotted.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded in anger induced by her embarrassment.

The tall figure was obviously male just by the sound of his voice but as he slowly made his way to her through the shadows, she realized just how unbelievable beautiful he was. It seemed like pieces of his body became more visible as one by one they made separate contact with the better lighting of the moon. His polished shoes were the first to make contact with light, then his sleek pant legging. The arms of the strange man were long and masculine, swaying briefly with each silent step, and she noticed that his jacket was fully buttoned and bow tie perfectly straight. Long slivery hair swayed to and fro from the pony tail tied close to his neck. She could see the black strips from the ribbon tied in a bowless knot which held his hair in place. From the broad shoulders to his impressive neckline and chiseled chin, she finally met his eyes with her own. His cool amber eyes held power. They demanded respect and gleamed with pride of self and masculinity. Yes, she thought as she watched him draw nearer, very masculine…

"Unless I have been uniformed, which is highly doubtful, this veranda was not reserved to any one person tonight. This entire Hall is an establishment for the public. Is it not?" Annoyance laced into his finalized tone.

Still mortified, she nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just I didn't realize anyone else was out here. I'll go so you may be alone."

"You will remain where you are," he replied. "for I had no intentions of finding myself alone out here."

"You, didn't?" she asked confused, but not willing to be bullied like a child, she found herself reverting into her normal fiery self. "Well then it's rude to be spying on people! You nearly gave me a heart attack you know. So forgive me for asking, but who are you anyway?"

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Well let me tell you something about creepy looking stalker-like people Mr. Takahashi, they…" she blinked. "Whooh, wait a minute," she gasped, flailing her hands back and forth. "You're -the- Sesshomaru Takahashi? Takahashi as in being one of the most powerful families in all Japan, Takahashi?" With his affirmative nod, she was instantly mortified.

Everyone with a brain new that one didn't just go off on members of one of the most powerful influences in the country you lived in. The he was charge of a hospital, he was a business tycoon. It wasn't the only establishment he was part of, it was just the most well known. She messed up this time for sure. After all, weren't most wealthy people with more power then she could imagine supposed to be rude snobs? Going out of their employee's ways just to find the 'offenders' to have them be fired and ruin the little people's jobs and futures? Kagome had heard stories growing up, and wasn't prone to find out if those depictions were true or not personally. She instantly found herself bowing quickly beyond the point of expressing respect. Lower than the utmost respect. Basically… groveling before his feet.

"Hai. Enough of that and rise. I wish to speak to you and not your back." Once she righted herself, and making a mental note of her fiery spirit, he continued. "However you see it, I am the owner, president, CEO and overseer of Tokyo's Children's General Hospital." Oh how she wanted to cry… "I have come out here to address you on a matter of business." Here he goes… goodbye to your future Higurashi, she winced mentally.

"You have?" Kagome smiled tensely.

"Indeed. Have you a moment or do you wish to finish that last comment you wanted to address me with?" Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before bowing slightly. Reflexes you know.

"Hai! I mean no Mr. Takahashi-san! I didn't realize, I shouldn't have. I mean take all the time you need." Great, now I look like an idiot and a bumbling buffoon. Peachy.

"Very well then. An employee who works for myself approached me an hour ago to mention that a young creative and enthusiastic art student she had met on the way here might be a valuable asset to our hospital. Seeing as you were already pre-occupied with a dancing partner, I decided to wait until there might have been a more operative time to address you… away from the crowd. Your escaping to the terries solved that problem easily. Tell me about yourself and what you're studying." Sesshomaru had folded his arms over one another displaying his own personalized use of professionalism. As if accessing the process of an application for employment.

Ah evaluations! Kagome knew these pretty well after all the information she had been studying the past month in preparation for her finals that were coming up within the week.

"Well," she started. "I graduated high school in the top fifty of my class, so I consider myself to be an average student. I strive for excellence in the tasks I take on myself and those given to me. If I have questions about something, then I'll ask right away. If no one can answer me fully then I will go hunt for the answers myself. I read a great deal of books to find out these answers if they're available. After high school I was taken in at the University of Tokyo and it's there that I began taking classes dealing with art. My focus is education in the arts because I enjoy working in an environment with children of all ages and combing my enjoyment in the arts, I thought it made for a good career field."

"You are due to graduate there this month, are you not?" he asked.

"Hai. I'll have my bachelors degree."

"You expressed interest in volunteering at the hospital, did you not?" Kagome nodded. "Miss. Moon explained as much. If you are to be part of my staff, matters of protocol that must be strictly observed and obeyed. One: Patient confidentiality. What a patient tells their physician is between them and their family. You are not to request, use, spread or share that information should you know of any. Two: Seeing children in the worst stages can encourage those who witness their trials to do what they feel will help the patient in their time of need. Including temptation to 'ease their pain' and other such actions of 'taking matters into their own hands'. This ranges from accepting roles in them ending their lives, to pain medication to ease pain. You've no jurisdiction or medical training to make those decisions. Any actions concerning this will be automatic termination and immediate arrest. It's against the law Miss Higuarshi. Understand thus far?"

"Hai, Sir. Please continue."

"There will be psychologists available to speak with should you feel the need to discuss matters dealing with how events in the hospital are affecting you. What you discuss there is as strict as the Patient and Doctor Confidentiality code. What you say to that specialist stays with that specialist. It does not go against your personal record and it will not affect your job, so long as you're of good mental standing. Meaning," he held up a hand to halt her question that was about to roll off her tongue. "that if the specialist feels that your experiences are doing you mental and physical distress, that they are then obligated to come speak with me personally. There are no middle men in these instances, and rarely do I ever have any such thing happen. The rule is simple for your protection and mental and physical health. It's a hospital but it's goal is for healing and releasing and is not meant for hurting and admitting. If such does occur, I myself with meet with said employee for final evaluation to determine whether he or she remains on staff or asked to leave. Understood?"

"Hai. Thank you for clarifying."

"Very well then. Now, Miss. Higurashi." he glanced to the curtain which was beginning to rustle from some unseen, but not unheard, disturbance from inside. "You would be paid a decent sum for the hours you put into the hospital and will be eligible for a raise at any time I personally may deem fit."

"But Takahashi-san," Kagome interjected, "I was told that it'd be volunteer. What of my career after graduation?"

"You are to be paid a salary as everyone else. As for your future career path, you may leave at any point with a two week notice of your leaving the hospital. I will also have a letter of recommendation waiting for you. Good or bad. I am as much a business man as any other person in the Hall tonight, however. I do not neglect."

Kagome bowed again. "No, sir. You certainly don't seem to be a man to forget about important matters and people, Takahashi-san." she stood straight again and smiled confidently. "And I am certain it is because of that which the hospital has thrived for all these years."

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted. "You are being offered a job, Higurashi. Full benefits included and negotiable in or on certain terms. You have one week to contact me with your decision. Good luck on your final exams." Ever the business man, he bowed only his head and proceeded to walk through the curtains leading to the dance floor inside. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder he mentioned just two more things. "Contact Miss. Moon with your decision as soon as possible, and also heed this warning: Inuyasha is head of security and is also hear this evening. He is not as reformed as I'd like, many days I feel disgraced to call him my half brother and he has a tendency to be how we say… unfriendly, at crowded events. 

"I shall be more observant of my surroundings this evening for now on, Takahashi-san. Thank you." Not seeing her bow, he left.

Though her heart rate steadied significantly, she was still extremely embarrassed (as the evidence of her face became an increasingly bright shade of crimson.) Kagome sighed with relief. He is quite the character, I have to admit. She stood there pondering over the offer the great Sesshomaru Takahashi had set before and so deep in thought, saw through the next man to approach her.

"Earth to Kagome," he waved inches from her face, and smiled seeing her snap back to attention. And I said I'd be more observant, she scolded herself, and smiled.

"Oh, Miroku; it's you. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough I admit."

"It wasn't what it looked like!" she flailed yet again that night, feeling peeved at his airy body language and smug smile.

"I did hear you, you know." he commented lightly seeing her blush and laughed good naturedly. "You've no reason to feel embarrassed, Kagome. You have needed to release this desire for nearly seven years, since you knew it wasn't cooties that boys have."

"Desire?! No, no, no! You're all wrong about that because I'm fine, Miroku. Really I am. I just … got caught up in the song and it kind of snuck on me and before I knew it, well you know. That's all." she smiled sadly.

"Song? Which song?" he raised his brow.

"So, you meant you only heard the conversation?" she sighed feeling extremely relieved.

"Uh, yeah." he quipped albeit curiously at what she had meant. "Who was that anyway? Looked like Takahashi-san."

"He was. Apparently Ayme thought I was perfect for the hospital and made mention of my existence while I was dancing with Hojo. I excused myself from dancing, came out here for air, and he approached me with an incredible offer." she paused.

"He made an offer of what? Don't keep me in suspense." he teased.

"Job offer. With benefits."

"Ah wonderful news, Kagome! A dance with a potential prince charming and one hell-of-a job offer." he grinned wildly.

"Honestly, Miroku. I never knew you to be the cusser." she mused and then the music began to play again. Of which reminded him of something…

"Kagome, when you mentioned my only hearing 'the conversation'; what is it that I missed?"

Just the thought of him hearing her sing again brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to sing again, but it hurt so bad. It always reminded her of him, and it was a special gift between the two of them. Miroku understood this, she knew he did. 

He slowly approached taking in her forgotten tear stains that ran down her cheeks. Gently brushing them away with both thumbs, he embraced her gently around the shoulders. Ah. He understood now the reason she seemed sad and hesitant. Only on thing could make this fiery young woman shrivel up inside of herself and become so sullen.

Music.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered against his shoulder, after taking a few minutes to calm herself again.

He closed his eyes, feeling her pain. "What is there to be sorry about, Kag?"

She sniffled. Whenever he dropped the formalities and used nicknames, it seemed to automatically make for friendlier conversations. Enabling her to find release. The world seemed to be weighing on her shoulders like a rain cloud. This dance was meant to try and take away such dismal affairs, but they always had to follow her where she went. If only it weren't something that people took for granted and took with them everywhere. She wished many times that she could be one of those who found release in music. To use it for her grief, her joy, her anger. It just wasn't meant to be that way.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer lately. It's been such a wonderful evening and now look at us. You're once again consoling me like a newly born puppy." she pulled away to look up at him. "I'm sorry, Miroku. This was supposed to be a fun evening and here I am ready to hide in a dark corner out here."

"Kagome, listen to me," he spoke gently. "Understand dear Kagome, that no matter what is said or may be done, I will never pass up the opportunity of consoling a puppy who needs love and understanding. Especially the beautiful, radiant, and special lady that you are. Besides, the evening isn't over yet." 

"You're right, it's not." She smiled with slightly renewed vigor. "I believe you dear and humble monk, mentioned a dance?"

Kagome giggled as he took a wide dramatic step back with his right arm hugging his front, the other behind his back, and bowing low to her. "Of course, Milady. That is," he looked up from his still bowed position, "if you'll still accept this simple monks' invitation to dance with him."

She curtsied then bowed politely in return. "Gladly." Looping her arm in his, they slowly made their way back inside to the crowded dance floor once more. "Hey, Miroku?" she prompted softly and touched his hand stopping.

"Hm?"

"Thank you, for everything. For- understanding…"

"Anytime as always, Kagome." he replied quietly. 'If it means hearing your beautiful singing again like just then, I would do anything for you.' With a gentle squeeze of her hand on his which rested upon her looped arm he replied again. "Anytime as always."

At least two dancers were absent from the dance floor for a few dances that night. Rather, they wordlessly choose to dance under the light of the stars and moon.

Wow, it's be a while since I've written and again I apologize. Work's been stressful and though I promised myself I wouldn't let it interfere with my writing, it has. Forgive this wretched author? 

Dear Puchu-chan,

I want to thank you for reminding me that this story needed another chapter. ' I'm just sorry it's another short one and it's not edited like I would like it to be. I've spent all morning writing and now that it's 6:00 am, I hope it's good enough. I wanna go to bed now that I've met my goal at least half way. Thank you again for your reminder.

I would like to thank you all who've reviewed my story and even if you opt not to, I thank you for reading.

Hope you all had a lovely holdiay season,

-MoriCartel 


End file.
